superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatherhood: Balancing the Books Credits
Opening Credits * Fatherhood * Created by: William H. Cosby Jr., Ed.D. and Charles Kipps * "Balancing the Books" ** Executive Producers: David Brokaw, Charles Kipps, William H. Cosby Jr., Ed.D. ** Produced by: Jamie Mitchell ** Art Director: Serge Michaels ** Story by: William H. Cosby Jr., Ed.D and Charles Kipps ** Teleplay by: Jerry Perzigian and Sib Ventress ** Directed by: Jamie Mitchell Ending Credits * Line Producer: Monique Beatty * Original Music by: Randall Crissman * "Fatherhood" Theme by: Don Braden and William H. Cosby, Jr., Ed.D * Additional Music by: Matt Muhoberac, Eric Schmidt * Animation Director: Christine Kolosov * Cast ** Blair Underwood - Dr. Arthur Bindlebeep/Harry ** Sabrina LeBeauf - Norma Bindlebeep ** Giovonnie Samuels - Angie Bindlebeep ** Marc John Jefferies - Roy Bindlebeep ** Jamai Fisher - Katherine Bindlebeep ** Krysten Leigh Jones - Carmel ** Vaneza Pitynski - Skye ** Ed O'Ross - Mr. Duesterhoeft ** Lou Rawls - Lester ** Chris Rich - Mr. Tremblay ** Frank Welker - Guinness * Casting by: Sarah Noonan, CSA * Casting Supervisor - Maryanne Dacey * Casting Coordinator - Leah Buono * Voice Director: Jamie Mitchell * Storyboards: Heiko Grengenberg, Leonard Robinson, Andrew Schuhler, Vitaly Shafirov, Hank Tucker * Storyboard Revisionists: Miyuki Hoshikawa, Angela Mueller * Character Design: Serge Michaels * Additional Character Design: Justin Ridge * Prop Design: Eric Lloyd Brown * Background Design: Bismarck Datuin, Joe Fancher, Renato Otacan * Character Color Designers: Heather Beeman-Kahler, Hye-Jung Kim * Background Painters: Lito Paguio, Dave Eppen * Animatic Editor: Ted Machold * Track Readers: Michael Edmonds, Marc Honess, Judy Borquez-Montes * Sheet Timers: Debbie Baber-Bonzon, Dale Case, Christine Kolosov * Final Checkers: Zus-Zsa Lamy Avery, Gloria Palter * Recording Engineers: Justin Brinsfield, Mishelle Smith * Additional Recording: Hacienda Post, Morgan Gerhard * Dialogue Editor: Mishelle Smith * Production Coordinator: Glenn Buswell * Script Coordinator: Kevin Sullivan * Production Assistants: Dave Gotwald, Bryan Gressman, Tisha Leung * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor: Kimberlee Vanek * Supervising Picture Editor: Christopher Hink * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervised & Mixed by: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS * Sound Editors: Ray Braverman, Brian Mars, Daisuke Sawa, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Color Timing: Encore Video * Davinci Colorist: Dexter P. * Digital Artists: Ernest Chan, Russell Davis * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin "Resident" Smith ** "You Got to Funkifize" *** Written by: Emilio Castillo and Stephen M. Kupka *** Performed by: Tower of Power *** Courtesy of Stephen Kupko/Bob-A-Lew Songs * Animation Services: Sunwoo Entertainment * Overseas Director: Jong Chul Park * Overseas Layout Directors: Il Kim, Young Chae Kim * Overseas Key Animation Directors: Chul Hee Han, Sung Woo Lee, Kyun Yun Kim * Overseas Studio Managing Director: Joo Suk Kim * Additional Animation Services: Toon City Animation, Inc. * Overseas Director: Dante Clemente * Overseas Creative Director: Russ Mooney * Overseas Key Animation Director: Jolan Caslibuso * Overseas Layout Supervisor: Levy Vergara * Studio Manager Director: Robert Clark * Production Consultant: Alvin F. Poussaint, MD * Educational Services by: On Location Education West, Inc. * Production Coordinator, Nick @ Nite: Michele Suite * Special Thanks to: Camille O. Cosby, Ed.D. * Additional Thanks to: Alison Dexter, Larry W. Jones, Sal Maniaci, Mark Taylor * Executive in Charge, Nick @ Nite: Michele Jabloner-Weiss * Walt Disney Television * Nick @ Nite Original * Nick @ Nite, "Fatherhood" and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. * © 2004 Viacom International, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick @ Nite Original Category:Nick @ Nite Category:Smiley Inc. Category:Nicktoons